exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Enuma
Enuma is the Future Child of Endymion and Sonia, and a famed hero from the future. Story From a Distant Future Enuma, after adventures of his own in a distant future which led to his family's death, came to the Cheshire Isle directly with his own methods unlike most Future Childs. There, he met his parents, and after a heartwarming meeting, went to train and develop ways to prevent the same apocalyptic future from befalling his family. Eventually, he encountered a young and lost Andrea Godwin and decided to train her forcefully, developing her abilities to their theoretical best, while eventually making her his lover. As she could not yet wield perfectly Excalibur, he used his weapon Elis to send her to the past and allow her to emerge as a Divine Servant alongside Lance Deltan, Gwenda Sungaze and Anaelle Mordia, whom he quickly accepted by his side. Alternate Truth An alternate, human - but still extremely rich and influential - Enuma appeared in the events of the Skyward Tournament as a Magic: The Gathering player. He was instrumental in training Andrea, and as a chosen himself, proved himself invaluable in defeating the powerful threat of Adrammelech. Appearance Enuma is an imposing, charismatic muscular man with long red hair and intense orange eyes. He dresses as his father does, in armors of gold, although his is decorated with red patterns and he possesses a massive red cape. Personality Enuma is regal and conquering, possessing his father's pride and belief that everything around him is there to his entertainment. He is even more direct than Endymion however, having no decorum to hide his powerful and somewhat brutal emotions. This can make him appear rough and disrespectful to others. Enuma however also shares his father's taste for heroics and is a staunch defender of his own and of the Cheshire Isle itself. His affection, although displayed as arrogance, is showed in his constant, determined strength to become stronger. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Enuma possesses the supernatural abilities and physical endurance of both Deities and Sephiras. * Divine Servant Abilities: His abilities as a Divine Servant of Leo are unknown due to being boosted at maximal level by Elis's possession. Elis is his single known Advent. * Sephira Abilities: He possesses high purity and is immune to most mundane forms of corruption. He does not possess his brethren's weakness to Miasma, however. * Gold Manipulation: Thanks to the Urn of Midas that once belonged to Caedes, Enuma wields gold as his main weapon. * Supernatural Charisma: Enuma associates his father's brute charisma with the more subtle beauty and allure of the Sephira. * Supernatural Luck: Enuma is said to have inherited his legendary luck from his father, hence his escape from an apocalyptic future. * Artifact Use: Enuma has access to all weapons stored in his future version of Archadeia. It is hinted that this includes even more artifacts than Endymion himself. * Sephira Omnis: Although he is Sonia's son, Enuma is actually able to mimic powers from all thirteen Sephiras, having been blessed by all of them at birth. This grants him mastery over several Elements and concepts and reinforced combat abilities. Decks * Enuma's Magic: The Gathering is a Red-Green-White Bladed Midrange deck - focused on equipping resilient creatures with powerful blades - which he employed during the Skyward Tournament, based on his Warden Nayl, Bane of Foundations. Storylines * Stones of the Sword was caused by him. * Queen of Games : Moloch the Duelist features him. Trivia * His name comes from the Sumerian epic Enuma Elish. * Enuma is hinted to be one of the most powerful inhabitants of the Cheshire Isle in terms of sheer abilities. Category:Character Category:Divine Servant Category:Future Child Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Sephira Category:Deity Category:Artifact